Different is okay
by nekootaku101
Summary: Teto is a utauloid but her dream is to be a vocaloid. So to get rid of her inner sadness she turns to a drastic measure to ease her pain. Will she stay a utauloid or become a vocaloid? I used the song Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen as inspiration. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: sadness takes over

Teto's pov

Prologue

I'm not a vocaloid. I'm a utauloid, a joke, a nothing. Some days when the vocaloids talk to me I think it is a reality, but then I trudge into the room labeled utauloid. And it is a fantasy to never come true. My name? Teto. Teto Kasane.

* * *

><p>Sunlight flashed through the window as the blinds were opened. I opened my eyes but quickly shut them again. When I reopened them, I saw the culprit. Ruko Yokune. She flashed a smile as her ruby red and deep blue eyes sparkled in happiness. This side of her she only showed me and our friends since she needed to be tough. Ruko had black hair with a single blue strip on one of her left bangs which she kept in two short pigtails. The color of her left eye was a deep ocean blue and her right eye was a ruby red. Her headphones with the attached mini microphone were a deep pink color which stood out in her sea of black hair. The number on her left shoulder was 65.<p>

"Well Ruko, unless you want to see all of this-" I posed "then you may want to leave." "Teto?" "Yeah?" "Before you undress, can I get popcorn?" We both laugh as I push her out and lock the door. The smile ran away from my face as I took off my shirt. There they are along both my arms. They are cuts. Some new, some old. Tears traced my cheeks as I looked in the mirror once again. I wiped my tears as I finished undressing and went to the shower but not before taking my razor. I step into the shower as the warm water cascades down my body.I took the razor and cut the only spot on my left arm that was not cut yet. I must have cut too far because all I remember is blackness engulfing me.


	2. Chapter 2: Hospital Hell

Ruko's pov

I'm outside Teto's room. Its been about two or three minutes and usually she's out by now. I knocked on the door, "Teto?" No answer. Okay, I'm officially worried now. Just as I was about to Grand Theft Auto on the door, sweet Momo passed me. "Momo!" I yelled to her; my voice was holding up, but my tears barrier was about to come crashing down. "Oh hey Ruko! What's up?" "Well, Teto went in the shower three minutes ago and hasn't come out yet!" Momo's face went into shock. "Oh my! Wait, Defoko knows how to pick locks! Hold on!" And with that she scurried down hall. "Hurry," I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek.

Teto's pov

Oh god, what's this pain in my left arm? I look down and see trickles of blood slowly glide down my arm. I was about to get dressed real quick but then heard the doorknob jiggling. Damn Defoko and her master unlocking skills! I pushed on the door with all my strength which wasn't much. "Wait! I'm naked and I am not allowing you to see my boobs!" I heard Ruko gasp; I must've worried her. "Okay, get dressed. Your going to the hospital though!" That was Defoko's voice. "Or else I'll break in there and we'll take you naked!" "Is that a threat?" "No, it's a promise! Now hurry!" I run to my closet and grab my long sleeve pink top along with my white skinny jeans and pink flats. I'm about to leave but the pain in my left arm stops me. I'm frozen to the spot until the door bursts open with Defoko, Momo, and Ruko standing there. Full comes over and lifts me up over her shoulder. Thank God she didn't grab my left arm.

"I don't like it here," I whimper to Ruko as she grabbed my hand and kept me company. Defoko went with Momo to tell the other utauloids the situation. Just then the doctor came in with a young nurse next to her. The nurse came over to my right arm with a needle. "No!" I yell struggling in Ruko's grasp. Ruko will find out I cut and she'll hate me! "It's okay sweetie, it'll only hurt a sec," the nurse said nicely. I shook my head as she lifted up my right sleeve. The doctor, nurse, and Ruko all gasped as my cuts were shown to them. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I didn't realize her stick the needle in me. "Teto why?"


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets Spilled

Ruko's pov

The doctor and nurse left as I turned to Teto who was playing with her thumbs. "Ruko, I'm sorry," tears formed in the corners of her eyes. I stood up, causing her to look up. "Jesus Teto, I find out you cut yourself and all you say is sorry?!" My voice raised and Teto looked more guilty. "Now, tell me why you did it." I said calming my voice slightly. Teto opened her mouth to speak but Defoko and Momo entered. "Teto!" They both screeched as they saw both of Teto's cut arms. They were about to go interrogate her, but I held up my hand. "She's gonna tell us why she did it. Go ahead Teto."

Teto's pov

Ruko, Defoko, and Momo all looked at me expectantly. "Well," I started "I really want to be a vocaloid." Ruko looked aggravated as Defoko and Momo whispered to each other glancing at my arms once in a while. "Teto, you want to be a vocaloid?! Why? You got board of us, your friends?!" I flinched, I don't want them to think that. "No nothing like that." Ruko clenched and unclenched her fists trying to get rid of anger. "Listen Teto-" Ruko was interrupted by a voice. "Teto, us vocaloids would love you to join our team!" Miku Hatsune, the most loved vocaloid. Before I could answer, Ruko and the other two left. Ruko was crying, and Ruko rarely cries! "Wait!" I say getting up, tears running down my face. "Wait."


	4. Chapter 4: Family Forever

Teto's pov

I was out of the hospital and I haven't cut for a day. But I want to. Ruko hasn't talked to me. Defoko won't look at me. And Momo just glares at me. So, I just sit in my room and cry. I've lost a ton of weight and I haven't answered the vocaloids yet. I'm not in the right state of mind or emotion. Ruko, Defoko and Momo are like my family while the vocaloids are like strangers. I just can't leave the utauloids and say, "thanks for all the love but I'm gonna go be something I'm not! Bye!" So, I've been thinking of suicide. I know, not the best option but I can't deal with the ignoring from my friends. I'm going to hang myself. I have rope and a stool. I tie the rope to the fan then to my fragile neck. Next, I stand on the stool and count down from three in my head. Three...two...one...kick! I'm almost, almost dead until Ruko, Defoko and Momo burst in and untangle me. Defoko and Momo throw aside the rope and stool as Ruko engulfs me in a hug. I burst out crying as I wrap my arms around her neck hugging her for dear life. "Guys, I dont want you to Hate me. I don't want to be a vocaloid anymore, I want to stay with my family. I love you guys!" Ruko hugged me tighter and Defoko along with Momo joined in on the hug. "Teto, do you want me to tell Miku your decision?" I nodded, wiping away my tears and going out to the living room with Defoko and Momo as Ruko left.

Ruko's pov

I ran quickly to the vocaloid house. 'Damn, I should've grabbed my jacket!' I think to myself angrily. A no sleeve shirt with my cloak plus winter weather doesn't mix well. Anyway, I banged on the door with more might than any man and faster than someone who needed to pee. Neru opened the door and saw I had no coat, quickly let me in. I walked to the fireplace and happily soaked in the warmth. "So, what do you need Ruko?" Neru asked as she walked up to me. I looked down at her then towards the stairs. "Is Miku home?" Neru nodded and made a follow me gesture. I obediently followed her upstairs where there were multiple rooms with name plates. We passed len, kaito, gumi, rin, luka, neru, and Lily 's rooms before we were met with Miku's room. I thanked Neru, she nodded and left for the recording studio. I knocked on the door awaiting Miku's answer. She opened the door. "Oh hey Ruko! What's up?" "I just came to tell you that Teto is gonna stay a utauloid." Miku smiled and nodded. "I understand. But a question, why couldn't tell me herself? She could of texted me, I'm her friend." I smiled, wow Miku cares about Teto as well. "Well, she tried to hang herself this morning. She was depressed but she's good now." My mind traveled back to that time and I shuddered. "Oh my god! I'll visit her tomorrow alright?" I nodded, waving goodbye. She smiled waving as well.

I opened the front door quietly since it was growing dark out and they might be asleep. "Awww!" I said quietly as I saw Teto, Defoko and Momo sound asleep cuddled up together. I picked up Teto and laid in her spot and then placing her on top of me. So it was me in the middle, Defoko o left, Momo on the right, and Teto on top of me like a little child. Before joining them in dreamland, I muttered a soft, "I have my family back."


End file.
